


相思病

by Elsie_L



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: HE, M/M, 双向暗恋, 相思病的闪闪
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsie_L/pseuds/Elsie_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>闪电侠最近有些不对劲，也许这跟绿灯侠有关。</p>
            </blockquote>





	相思病

最近联盟的吉祥物似乎出了点问题。

 

“闪电侠。”  
“闪电侠？”  
神奇女侠在发呆的小红人面前晃了晃手，“你还好吗？”  
“……抱歉，什么？”巴里猛然抬起头，一脸迷茫。  
“没什么。”黛安娜叹了口气，走开了。

 

“闪电侠，今天的汉堡有什么问题吗？”超人担忧地看着对着汉堡瞪了十分钟的闪电侠。  
“没有，我……我吃饱了。”巴里站起身对超人抱歉地笑了笑，“我先走了。”  
克拉克若有所思地看着桌子上剩下的堆成一座小山的汉堡。

 

 

“闪电侠，小心！”  
“轰！”

巴里恢复意识的时候，沙赞正坐在他身边抛接着三个奇形怪状的蛋。  
“喔。你醒啦？”  
“我……”  
“你被外星射线打了个正着。”沙赞放下蛋握住闪电侠的手，双眼里充斥着真诚的关怀，“说真的，你没事吧？我觉得你最近好像都心情不太好。”  
“我没事。”巴里露出一个没什么说服力的微笑，“我可能最近有点累……”

 

火星猎人在瞭望塔的落地窗前看见了失神地注视着星空的闪电侠。  
“……”  
荣恩沉默地拍了拍巴里的肩膀。

 

 

“闪电侠，我们需要谈谈。”  
巴里耷拉着脑袋在黑漆漆的大蝙蝠面前。  
“你最近状态太差了，闪电侠。”布鲁斯看着面前的悬浮屏幕，“大上次从山上滚下来，上次自己撞到墙，这次又被射线打中。”  
“抱歉，蝙蝠侠，我……”  
“我想请个假。”

 

“巴里叔叔为什么像丢了魂一样？”  
没人能回答这个问题。  
沃利抱着一大袋薯片坐在巴里旁边，喀嚓喀嚓。  
喀嚓喀嚓。  
喀嚓喀嚓喀嚓。  
“你真的不想吃东西吗巴里叔叔？”  
“不。”

饿是生理上的，不想吃是心理上的。

 

巴里开始睡觉，没日没夜地昏睡。他不知道在一天的什么时候醒来，浑浑噩噩地下床，洗脸，吃饭，盯着天空发呆——无论那是繁星密布，晴空万里，还是大雨倾盆，然后继续回到床上。青年昔日柔顺的金发蓬乱地支棱着，半睁着的眸子里总是充满了困倦，眼睛下的皮肤因为睡眠过量而泛着乌青。  
“你应该——你应该出去走走，巴里。”  
“……”  
“巴里？”  
年老的速跑者看着趴在桌子上再次睡过去的青年忧愁地叹了口气。

 

“闪电侠会不会是得了……呃，抑郁症？”  
“不会吧，他平时那么开朗。”  
“我觉得吧——”  
“不然还能是什么？想绿灯侠想的？相思病？”  
全场一片寂静。  
“好像，说的还真有点道理……”  
“不会他俩真是一对吧……”  
“够了。”蝙蝠侠头疼地一拍桌子，“火星猎人……”  
“我会照看好闪电侠的。”

 

火星猎人降落在巴里家的窗台上时，金发青年正像在瞭望塔那次一样，失神地遥望着星空。  
“闪……”  
荣恩刚想开口，巴里已经转过脸来。

 

“我想他。”  
巴里开口说道，声音因为长时间不说话的缘故而干涩嘶哑。

“我想他……”

 

铺天盖地的思念迎面而来，像浪潮般层层叠叠，浪花尖儿上卷着细碎的荧光。无数琐碎的记忆在其中翻涌，全都是那个人。脸颊坚毅的轮廓，上挑的嘴角，有些欠揍的语气，还有一次又一次……一次又一次地接住坠落的他的那个绿色的身影。  
巴里将身子更紧地蜷缩在扶手椅里，鼻尖埋进手中的夹克。

 

“他会回来的。”荣恩低声说。

 

 

可是谁也不敢肯定，因为绿灯侠已经失联七个月了。


End file.
